Talk:Mega Drive
Anon doesn't know dem genres I've done all the genres, but some of the ones of games I haven't played might be a bit off, as they were just off Wikipedia or another site. Genesis Logo Kinda skimpy, isn't it? - MFGreth1 16:45, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Golden Axe 2 Can anyone add a better description for Golden Axe 2, other than the obvious that it comes between 1 and 3? I'll give it a shot. Dejiko 05:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Megadrive/Genesis and 32X Would it be worth changing this section to Genesis/Megadrive? Ditto for the TurboGrafx16/Pc Engine and Snes/Super Famicom but maybe less so. As for the 32X, we need a proper section for it, I've already done the small note thing at the bottom of the page but it really needs a full section like the Mega/Sega Cd (also a console with more than one name). 32X only had around 30 or so games and barely any are actully worth the time (most are, like the Mega/Sega Cd, 'enhanced' ports) so the section would be tiny, but still worth it. NES page Been thinking of starting to work on this page (will obviously take forever to finish) to make it more like the NES page with title screen and screenshot. Maybe I'll just do screenshot first and continue if I'm up for it The box art is relatively useless to include, and screenshots are a lot more helpful, especially for games that are labelled simply "action" or something like that. R404 03:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) So it was you who added empty column for every title? I deleted them, cause I don't like this screenshot thing and I don't like empty columns. Snes page is very difficult to read now because of this bright idea. Average Joe(2) 17:35, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Action RPGs It seems kinda retarded that every single action RPG game is labeled as Zelda-like. It's so no true for most of them. I mean. EVERY SINGLE ACTION RPG GAME WITH SPRITES AND ISOMETRIC/AERIAL VIEW IS ZELDA-LIKE cmon mang, we know better Robmdza 11:22, January 18, 2012 (UTC) But... BUT LANDSTALKER AND CRUSADER OF CENTY ARE REALLY ZELDA LIKE! Average Joe(2) 17:30, May 10, 2012 (UTC) BAD GAMES Some fa-, I'm sorry, some queer looking fella added Incredible Hulk to the List. I've played it and found it complitely unplayable and utter shit. Mighty Internet agrees with me(http://ultimateconsoledatabase.com/reviews/genesis/hulk_GEN.htm). Removing it right now. And also there are other two games in question for me: Dinosaurs for Hire (just mediocre), and sunsofts Batman (but some people like it, so I guess it's ok). Somebody say something about them, I don't want to delete games that may have some (or any) appeal. Also I'm gonna combine Road Rashes, cause they are all great and one summary is enough. And some new summaries are coming when I will have some time. Have some thoughts about Super Hang-on. Average Joe(2) 00:46, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Flicky Recommendation It's kinda obscure but, I think Flicky's is a worthy recommendation, It's a simple yet solid game. Does anyone else agree? 04:12, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Me To be honest, having seen some recent threads, it seems at least a handful of people seem to like it. Go ahead if you want to. I haven't played it much, but it was pretty catchy. --Dejiko (talk) 05:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Split idea With all the merging and splitting going around now, how about this... a "Genesis" page, for games that got an USA release, and a "Mega Drive" subpage, for games that were only released in Japan and/or Europe? Just as with the SNES and the Super Famicom. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 09:06, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :European people do use this wiki too, you know. Anyways, the Fami/SuperFami split was mainly for the fact it was JP, not for the name difference. I would approve of the idea of splitting off the Japanese games, but European games isn't really necessary. - MFGreth 23:54, August 30, 2015 (UTC)